Resurrections
by mrs.tweet
Summary: I wonder if she'll be there. That is what Riddick said when he had to return to all the brightness and everything he hated. Now, Riddick is the new Lord Marshall with the entire army at his command...and a hellcat to contend with. Chapter 7 posted!
1. Stitches

**Chapter One – PG-13**

Pitch Black / Chronicles of Riddick

**Title: _Resurrections _**

**Author: **Mandi (mytaintedangel / taintedangel331)

**Feedback**: It keeps me writing…the more feedback the more chapters.

**Rating:** PG-13. Each chapter is rated. (Will be R/NC-17 in later chapters)

**Archive: **YES! Email me and ask. Livejournal, Fanfiction dot net

**Summary: **Riddick is the new Lord Marshall with the entire army at his command…but he started to care….

**Disclaimer:** Any and all characters associated with the films Pitch Black & The Chronicles of Riddick are property of USA Films, Universal Studios, Radar, and One Race Productions. They have been used without permission and are used for entertainment purposes only. No copywrite infringements are intended. All other characters are the author's own creation and belong to the author.

* * *

_This story begins immediately following the conclusion of the movie The Chronicles of Riddick.

* * *

"You keep what you kill." _

Long minutes passed as Riddick silently grieved for the girl. The massive man cast a sidelong glance at Kyra's pale, limp body, slumped in a mass of bloody flesh. He thought for a moment, and then looked at the kneeling people before him. Riddick bent over Kyra's body, scooping her up as the lifeblood ceased to pump through her body.

"You," he said to an officer, a black man, one of the previous Lord Marshall's right hand men. "Take me to the Lord Marshall's chambers."

Dame Vakko chose to present herself, sweeping into the room in a flourish of silk and pearlescent skin.

"My Lord Marshall," she cooed as she swept down the stairs, "If you'll only follow me I will escort you to your chambers."

Riddick remained stoic through this dramatic performance, and when she was done, he clipped, "No, you won't." He didn't want to deal with the woman now, he was sure she would try to either seduce him or kill him. Beautiful, sure, but manipulative. Riddick could smell her desire for power. Who wouldn't? It radiated off her in waves, intertwined with the snobby, selfish aura. It was suffocating him.

He strode past Dame Vakko and followed the man walking down the main hall of the Bascilla. After a few corridors and past the conversion hall, the man stopped at a door. "Here it is," he said. His combat boots made no sound as they arrived at the door. The Necromonger waited at the door as Riddick walked into the room, completely unfatigued by the trek carrying the girl's deadweight body.

"Don't just stand there." Riddick boomed as he laid Kyra's body on the bed, startling the commander. "I need food. Enough for a week. Someone needs to program me into the system, too. I want a com station set up in here ASAP, and nobody, and I mean fucking _nobody_ is to be within ten yards of that door. Understand?" The man, whose nameplate read **Toal**, nodded jerkily, and as Riddick had never looked at him, gulped out a 'yes'.

He left then, almost running out of the room as Riddick pulled a shiv from the single sheath on his arm. Leaning over Kyra's body, he sliced her tattered clothes from neck to navel and removed them, until she was clad in a sports bra and boyshorts. Her stomach was a pool of crimson, the puncture wound jagged and unfriendly. Riddick reached into one of pockets in his cargo pants and pulled out a slim, battered metal case. Flipping the latch, he removed one of seven pre-prepped syringes of leukogen and a sterile needle. Sliding the needle onto the syringe, he lifted Kyra's derriere off the bed and injected a third of the medication into the flesh of her butt.

Richard B. Riddick loomed over the bed as he tripped off the Necromonger gloves, the torso shield, and leg guards. Left in his black wifebeater and cargos, he pulled the top over his head until all that remained were cargos, boots, and the shiv and scooped Kyra into his monstrous arms. Crossing the room in a minute number of strides, Riddick opened the first door he came to.

_Bingo,_ he thought. _Bathroom._ He walked through the wide doorway, looking for the med box. On the shelf was a large stainless steel box labeled **MED. **Riddick laid Kyra gently on the floor and opened up the box, finding everything he needed. He ripped open an antiseptic wipe packet and began wiping the area around that wound, clearing it of blood. Already it had slowed to a slight drain. Riddick began applying gauze, wrapping it around her waist, layering it. Eventually, she was as patched up as she would get. Riddick wet a washcloth and wiped the blood from her face and neck, cleaning her up as good as he could without drenching her in shower.

When he was finished, he brushed her hair back from her face, cupping her chin. Riddick's deep bass voice echoed off the walls as he pleaded with her. "C'mon girl, hold on, that's all you have to do is just stay here, Jackie, stay with me…"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Let me know what you think of the new, revised edition of this story. I AM LOOKING for someone to beta! Please give me ideas as to how you think it should go. I am working on the longer chapters and trying to put them together. Review so I know how you like it. Also, if you want to be put on the mailing list, email me: (bubblefish westhanover . net ; sans the spaces) with "Resurrections Mailing List" in the subject line. The leukogen is all mine, unfortunately Riddick's not._

**

* * *

**

**leukogen **– DNA modified white blood cell replicator. Causes increased creation of white blood cells to drastically accelerate healing time. Used my military in cases of the battlefront and gunshot wounds. Riddick carries a stash with him at all times in case he is injured (especially by a merc as it makes him extremely vulnerable). It helped him on T2 when the creatures injured him. He only gives Kyra 1/3 of a shot because the dose he has prepped is for a person his size and weight (and it take a hell of a lot of ANYTHING to work on Riddick).


	2. One Fear

_

* * *

_

_Motherfuckers are gonna pay for this,_ Riddick thought as he laid Kyra on the bed. Her skin was stark white, her lips were tinged blue, and her eyes were dark patches. It would take at least two hours for the leukogen to replicate enough cells for her to regain consciousness. Six to eight hours after that for her to wake up with nothing more than the ebbing pain of the healed wound.

Riddick turned and walked to the door. "Come in," he said as he positioned himself to attack. A young female walked in, pushing a food cart. "Take it next to the table," he said, startling the girl. She jumped and turned, looking for the owner of the voice. Finally, she saw Riddick standing in the shadow of the door. "Move!" he said with greater force as she pushed it next to the table and then went back out the door. Suddenly she reappeared, this time with a utility cart. It held the com system, clothing, and a rack of shivs. The girl bowed and left the room.

Riddick almost laughed when he saw the shivs. _They're fucking kidding me, right?_ Trying to arm him with knives, most of which were probably half a gram to a gram heavy on the back end. Even with compensation it would cause Riddick to have another rare miss, a repeat of the scene in the hall of the Bascilla. He would've killed that prick if the damn knife hadn't been inaccurately configured.

* * *

Stripping off his clothes, Riddick turned the hot water on full. He stood in the center of the eight showerheads, washing and rinsing the dirt, volcanic ash, dust, and prison grime off. After a few minutes of letting the water flow, he turned off the shower. 

Stepping out, he wrapped a mammoth blue towel he had found on a shelf next to the sink around his waist. Then he grabbed a clean set of clothes from the utility cart. After dressing, he restrapped his sheaths to his arms and legs, slipping shivs into place.

Then, he settled himself in the corner of the room, back to the wall. Convict's rule: never leave your back exposed. It makes you vulnerable. Even with reflexes and refined senses like his, he was only human. Despite what others may think. Despite what he encouraged them to think.

"Lights 5," he said, turning them down from the bright 80 default they'd been on. The lights were comfortable enough without goggles, but he had better senses in the dusk and pitch night. He was keeping watch.

_What the fuck are you doing here, Riddick? Why the hell didn't you just **leave**? No, you had to try and save the girl. Ha! The infamous Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer, trying to save someone's life?_

It was his biggest fear, even if he wouldn't admit it. Kyra's death. She was the only person that mattered, ever. It all started back on T2 when he had showed Carolyn his eyes.

* * *

5/27/05

**Author's Note:**To those who are curious: I googled "leukogen." I came up with "a lukemia causing agent". However, in my medical dictionary, it is not mentioned, and therefore in this story is a completely original idea (I compiled two words: leukocyte and another one that I don't remember. A leukocyte is a white blood cell.) It does essentally replace the "NanoMeds" I had used previously.

* * *


	3. Challenge

**Challenge**

Riddick fell asleep.

Of all things, he had fallen asleep. Sitting in the corner of the Lord Marshall's room, goggles revealing nothing, his brain shut down.

It never did that to him. _Must've been stress_, he thought. The devil only knows. Six hours of sleep. That was the longest he had slept since…just before the crash of the Hunter-Grazner.

Kyra would soon wake up. The leukogen had kicked in hours ago. He was simply waiting.

It was one of the hardest things for a man of action to do - wait. Somehow he managed without getting shiv-happy on the damn Necromaniacs.

A breath filled the room, one of wakening.

Kyra was back.

* * *

Kyra breathed in one of the most painful breaths she'd ever taken. Her entire torso hurt, her neck felt like there was a shiv through it, and she could barely move. She pulled her head off the pillow and looked at her body. 

When she saw herself half naked, she groaned. _What the fuck did I do this time._

She tried to look around, and saw the table with food on it. Sitting up slowly, she slipped her feet off the bed. She felt incredibly cold, yet her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Her head was spinning.

_Get you ass moving, Kyra, you won't survive like this,_ she thought as she pushed herself off the bed. She felt herself slipping, the room as tornado of greys and suddenly, solid black.

* * *

_In. Out. Breathe, Kyra, breathe_. She tried to steady herself, closing her eyes. Her hand met a wall. 

_Whoa! Walls aren't warm and_…Kyra forced her eyes open and tried to focus.

"Riddick?"

Kyra blinked slowly and hurriedly tried to step back. She only found that she couldn't. Riddick was supporting her, his arms around her waist. Her arms were folded up between them. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt.

"Riddick?" she gulped out again.

"I'd suggest you not try to stand and walk right now," he grunted, "I'd rather not have to come save your ass again." He pushed her back onto the bed.

Kyra groaned when she sat down. "What happened, Riddick? All I remember is one minute you're dead on Crematoria, and then there was this blankness…what happened?"

_Shit_, Riddick thought, _She doesn't remember what happened. The conversion blocked it all out._ "Heal up, Kyra. We'll talk later."

The silence echoed throughout the empty hallway as Kyra laid back on the bed. "You always were good at walking out, Riddick," she murmured, knowing he could hear her, "especially when it mattered."

* * *

6/14/05

**A/N:** My muse is lost, so sorry! I'm trying, really I am, but this is very difficult. I can't get out what I want to say, it's just not working! I want to keep Kyra strong and strong willed, this chapter really isn't depicting her like I want it to, but I'm posing it anyway. SHE'S BACK! Kudos to me, here she is. BTW-she'll become Jackie soon. More on that later.


	4. Wondering

**Wondering**

Jack sat on her bed, thinking of the day she met Riddick. She had first started to analyze him when the others became afraid. It was something she had learned a long time ago, before she ran away from home. Often times, the ones most feared are not to be feared at all. That was Jack's motto. Riddick was no exception in this case.

He was chained, arms spread wide, talking to Fry about who had killed Zeke. She wanted to see his eyes.

It was amazing when he had shown her, launching out of his seat like a lion at his prey. Fry had all but jumped out of her skin.

Jack snickered aloud at this memory.

Here she was, six years later, a completely different person. Between slams, mercs, Riddick and Necromongers, Jack had become Kyra.

Everything about her now was fluid, fast, catlike. She was a triumphant woman, hardened and bitter. But she still had a heart. Like Riddick, she killed only out of necessity. Her death count totaled almost forty. It included her father, more than a dozen mercs and their allies, topped off with the scum of Crematoria.

* * *

Kyra ran her fingers over the scars on her neck, a brand of the Necro conversion attempt. It had worked, in a sense, simply because Kyra had given up. Riddick went down on the landing strip of Crematoria and her life became bereft. In her one chance to leave, she ran and jumped aboard the Necromonger ship. 

Her greatest fear confirmed…every last person she cared about had abandoned her. Riddick had done it twice.

But in one blissful moment, he returned. She hadn't truly believed it was him when the guards had led her into the hall of the Bascilla. She left. Then he said it again.

"Are you with me, Kyra?"

She wondered what would have happened if he hadn't said it that one last time. It snapped her out of the hypnosis she was in.

Realization hit her several minutes later. Finally, she turned, returning down the long all to aid in the fight.

"I was always with you," she whispered as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Kyra woke up from the deep slumber she had been in. "Shit!" she exclaimed. Tenatively, she lifted a hand to her neck, running her fingers over the smooth skin there, feeling behind her ears for the marks she was sure were there— 

Nothing. She met only smooth, silky skin. "Riddick!" she yelled. No response. "RIDDICK!"

He appeared out of nowhere, leaning on the doorjamb. "Morning sunshine," he said with a smirk. "You're obviously feeling better."

"What the fuck happened? They converted me, I know it, but I'm _normal_ again, I don't get it. Why, no, how am I back? I should've died from those wounds, there is nothing it the damn universe that could fix me up that good, and undo everything that they did, but I still hurt like they did it…."

"Jack, I don't know what happened. I gave you a shot of a special medication that heals you up…you were practically dead. So I hit you with that and I guess it just…fixed everything that was wrong, including the conversion." Riddick thought for a moment. "Leukogen heals the wound…it can't necessarily take away the pain that was caused by it. Your body will hurt, but not be wounded."

She gaped at him. "So…is that how you came back too?"

* * *

6/14/05 

**A/N:** You love me! I hit this nail on the head. It's yet another chappie inspired by 15 Minute Ficlets Livejournal Community. YAY! Jackie is back!


	5. Abandoned

**6-3-06 A/N**: Sorry it's been so long, I lost my password! But I'm back, with more chapters pumping themselves out of my brain. :) Please R&R!

**Abandoned**

He looked at her for an eon, it seemed. Anger flooded Kyra's eyes and she blinked quickly.

"You died, Riddick. You died, you left me all alone, again. You were dead, I saw you. He shot you. I got on the ship and then everything just…it's all blank. I remember this haze, I was dead, but it was like a dream, a very bad dream…And then you were there, and now I'm here…." She sighed. "It just doesn't make sense!"

"Kyra, think. You know that's not right. Think about it."

Kyra struggled to remember what had happened. "I don't remember."

He peered at her through his goggles. "Go back to sleep, Jack. You'll remember."

* * *

Riddick was wondering what had happened. He knew when he left her on Helion Prime he was making a mistake, something that would affect everything he did. What he didn't realize was that it was the biggest mistake he could have made, and his biggest regret.

_Ha! Regret! It doesn't exist in my book. Shit, but it does, all thanks to her…for a bastard who can sense a person's biggest fears, he sure fucked this one up. Who would have thought that abandonment would have been the fear of a teenage girl? She wasn't afraid of me from the beginning, that should have given me a hint right then. Fuck. And she thinks I did it twice? That woman, Shira, I saw, and the hand…I've never felt pain like that before. Pain so great it knocked me out for a quarter of an hour? Never in my life. I'll have to explain it to her. Later. Once I talk to the damn elemental. She seemed to know a lot._

* * *

Jack laid back in the bed as Riddick walked out. She thought of calling after him, but didn't want to confuse him even more. She hoped she had confused him, because he sure as hell confused her!

What he didn't understand was that it was all a façade. A mask, something she was using to find him out.

The conversion had not wiped her of all her wit, though it made her unable to feel pain. It jumbled all of her thoughts, but left her with one constant image circling her brain….he hadn't left. He hadn't died, and she left him.

He thought that she had, and that was painful, as painful as the healed wound she had received giving the Lord Marshall what he fucking deserved. Once she saw him, all of the memories came rushing back. Kyra had to hide it, but Jack just wanted to grin. That little piece of Jackie that was still idolizing him.

She went back, but at first, she had to pretend so they would remove the guards…she couldn't give him a hint.

Maybe, just maybe, the little fluttering of her eyes at the last moment had not gone unnoticed. Just maybe. He would have to tell her. She had not abandoned him.


	6. Fight

**A/N: I love you guys! Whenever you review it reminds me to post another chapter or keep writing. I tried to make this one longer, but as most of my chapters are based from words in the 15 Minute Ficlets Community on Livejournal, I don't often get too long! Please keep reviewing - more reviews equals more story!** 7/18/06

**Chapter 6: Fight**

Kyra trained nightly for three weeks. During the day she was forced to stay in the chambers she was in, and at night she joined Riddick in some ridiculous gown at the head of the dining hall. Almost four weeks after Riddick had taken over, Kyra had had enough.

Growling, Kyra woke up and badly wanted a bath. Tearing the covers off, she padded to the bathroom. She wanted a shower. She shaved her legs, dried her hair, and found some semblance of clothing that wasn't skintight or black-a pair of dark green pants and a lighter green shirt. Finally, she was going to stop letting Riddick order her around. No more staying in one room, no more dreams and waking up sweaty with desire. She was going to go into Necropolis, by herself, in clothes she was semi-comfortable in, and he was NOT stopping her. Drying the back of her neck, she heard someone coming down the hall and wondered who it might be.

It was Riddick, with someone else that she was not familiar with. Finally, she recognized the voice of a woman. _Dame Vakko, I shoud have guessed. His dick always led him where a shiv wouldn't._ The footsteps ceased. Kyra sat down on the bed and began combing her hair.

Riddick opened the door half expecting Jack to jump him with a shiv in her hand and the yell of a banshee. The damn woman always wanted to leave the room. Ahh, but there she was, meekly combing her hair on the bed. Then again, nothing about his Jack was meek. Everything about her reeked of pure woman. _Ha, one track mind, as always. Soon. _Riddick stood at the doorway, casually tilted against the doorjamb and smirked at the look he was getting.

Her dark hair was tangled around her finger and there were daggers shooting from her eyes at the slithering woman behind him. "Jack," he said, "this is Dame Vakko." The silence held but for a moment until Kyra laughed.

"What exactly do you expect me to do with her?" she chided. _Shit, laughing hurts! _Riddick smirked at her. "Dame Laila Vakko wants to fight you." Kyra wanted to slap the smirk off his face. _Think think think. What to gain? She is a sly bitch, at the very least. A nice and dirty fight would rev my guns right up. _She stood up and put the comb down. Gazing at the obscenely dark liner smudged around toffee-colored eyes, Kyra walked towards Dame Vakko. Scant inches from her face, she stopped and said, "Okay."

Suddenly a shiv appeared in Kyra's left hand as she whipped around behind the woman. Thankfully, her clothing would not hinder her nearly as much as the bronze gown that clung tightly to the thighs of Dame Vakko. Laila pulled a blade from her elaborately woven hair and lunged. Kyra sidestepped quickly and spun behind Laila, dragging her blade across the center of her back as she did. A thin trail of blood and a gash in the gown only fueled Laila's anger and her desire to win. Screaming, she threw herself at Kyra, slashing frantically. Kyra grabbed her wrist and squeezed on the nerve bundle there, causing Laila to release her grip upon the blade.

Laila screamed and clawed at every exposed surface, finally attempting to grab the shiv in her hand and use it on it's owner. Kyra brought her knee up and slammed it into Dame Vakko's hip, then doubled her efforts and slammed her elbow twice into her lower back, knocking the wind from her lungs. Twisting around to her front and ignoring the nails digging into her forearm and scratching at her face, Kyra slammed her down on the ground and straddled her.

"Awfully quiet now, aren't we bitch?" Kyra goaded. The buttery color of Vakko's face was quickly lightening as the blood supply slowed. "You have about fifteen seconds before you die of suffocation. That knock I gave you? It stops your breathing until someone presses against your back in three trigger spots." Dame Laila's eyes widened and turned slightly red as she writhed beneath Jack's body. "Now, I can think of only one reason why you would want to fight me." Kyra paused and glanced at Riddick. He lifted an eyebrow at her, then pulled his goggle over his eyes. He left the room, air-lock doors sealing shut behind him.

Kyra looked down at Vakko's face, the life beginning to ebb away. "See, you'll have died of suffocation. No way to prove who did it, what caused it, or any such thing. You'll be dead. There is no 'keep what you kill' rule to apply here. Vakko will be alone, and Riddick, he'll still be _mine_."

Dame Vakko stopped moving, her eyes bulging out of her overly made-up face. Kyra stood up and sheathed her shiv. "Even he doesn't know he's mine, even though everyone does. Stupid bitch."


	7. Power

_NC-17 for violence and disturbing images_

**A/N: **12/2/2006: Finally! Completely new chapter, the other were erased so the story is heading in a new direction.

* * *

**Power**

Kyra was exhausted after fighting Vakko. "Laila", what the hell kind of name was that, anyway? Argh, and apparently Riddick was on a first name basis with her as well. That pissed her off. Then again, he never tried to hide anything from her, it's not like he promised her anything. Technically, they weren't even in a relationship. _He's mine!_ Even if it weren't in a sexual way, he had been hers since they first met, and Jack was still Jack. She tagged him, followed him everywhere. Finally, he took his leave, and she made a big show of being upset.

It wasn't so. She was grateful for the release. Riddick watched her like a hawk, and could almost always tell when she lied. Finally, she learned how to follow him on his night escapades without him knowing. If you don't act like you're following someone, they won't know that you are following them. So Jack always had an alternative. This time, she trailed him, and when he went to his deserted planet, she went to hers.

* * *

On Earth she went and circled the city she had lived in for so long. Chicago had a cold, unwelcoming feel when she stepped foot near her old haunts. Finally, after a week of following him around, she made the hit. It was late on a Tuesday night, and she was in the bathroom of a tiny apartment, her hands and feet pressing against the wall as a man stepped in, unzipping his pants. When the steady stream of piss ceased, she swung down and threw all of her weight on him. This had been carefully planned in her mind, something that would finally make him pay for all of the pain he had caused her.

The drunkenness wore off when the cold steel of her shiv pressed against his throat.

"Hello, daddy.," Jack purred. She pulled back, holding the steel to his throat with a steady hand. She pulled the gun from her waistband and steered him towards the bedroom. "It's time for you to understand what it's like," she said and he tried to run. "Tsk tsk. You should know better. A capable woman with a gun and a knife? Not a likely chance for escape." He shook and said, "What do you want from me?"

"No more talk. Take off your pants," she ordered. Her father stared at her with horror. "You can't be serious," he said. She cocked the gun. "Oh, I think I am."

Hurriedly, he pulled his pants off, thinking that if he hurried up and did what she told him he'd be free soon. He was wrong. _Enough small talk, you have to finish him!_ She threw two pairs of handcuffs at him and told him to cuff himself to his ramshackle bed. He did, and she cuffed his left hand to his left ankle and left the other half spread out. _I will enjoy this, he deserves it. _Jack took the knife, and instead of doing what she'd like to do with it, she sheathed it. "Daddy, what do you think is more painful? A shiv or dental floss?" He shuddered and made his second mistake, "Dent-dental floss," he stuttered. "Ahh, but that's where you're wrong. I thought up this lovely way to get you back for all of the pain you caused me. How about I show you just how painful floss really can be?" And she did. Slowly and deliberately, she twisted the dental floss around his limp dick, pulling gently. He screamed. She pulled harder, cutting into the flesh. The screams increased in intensity. With a final pull, she cut through his member. He screamed in agony, and she snickered. "You always were a wuss. If you were a man, you wouldn't need to molest an eight year old for four years." He stopped screaming, his screams reduced to free-flowing tears. She picked up the severed dick and tossed it on his stomach.

Now for her favorite part. "Daddy, I won't even tell you what I'm using next…." She pulled a spork from her pocket, and jammed it swiftly into his balls. He screamed again, crying and whimpering. "Ahh, it's not over with. Slowly and deliberately she used the spork to slice and chop his balls off. This, she didn't just throw on his stomach. His screams ceased when she crammed the sac down his throat. "That's why I didn't use a gag," she told him, "because you get to eat your balls, suck your dick, and then, just maybe, I'll kill you." After five minutes of watching him gag on his own balls she crammed his dick down his throat and said, "You don't deserve death, you deserve worse. But tonight you get off easy." She whipped her shiv out and sheathed it again, this time in his heart.

* * *

That was the night Jack became Kyra. Her old demons were banished. That's why Kyra was so strong. Believe it or not, she was a better person for that terrible experience. That's why she could see Riddick as more than a killer. Nobody had ever feared her father, except herself as a child. There was a reason for everything, and she learned fear was reversed. Riddick wasn't to be feared, but understood. He had immense power and the ability to use it. So did she.

_Let's put that power to good use. Not the same kind of power. How about something different?_

Kyra went to Riddick's chambers to shower. She didn't want to be in the room with Dame Vakko's body. Finally, she dressed in her favorite color, an emerald green gown made of a fabric the Necromongers knew nothing of, an Earth fabric called chiffon. Two layers made the strapless dress slightly more than transparent, and two inch heels only added to her allure. Time for dinner, to be showcased at Riddick's right hand. Or not. Tonight, every Necromonger that had ever admired her would be permitted at her side. A month of healing left her feeling nearly whole. No more time being docile. The hellcat wanted revenge.


End file.
